


Roll at the Rink

by sinfxllydelixious



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: It's kinda angsty, M/M, Stozier, georgie isn't actually mentioned but know that he is alive, just chilling at a roller rink, plenty of cusswords, what do you expect, yeah no pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfxllydelixious/pseuds/sinfxllydelixious
Summary: they used to roll at the rink, and now it's been three years since they've uttered a word to each other





	Roll at the Rink

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this was my first attempt at a longer imagine! this was inspired by the song 'roll at the rink' by chance the rapper, and if you haven't heard this song you need to go listen to it...like now! anyway i switched around a few lines and changed some words in the lyrics to make it more appropriate. i hope you enjoy :)

_We used to roll at the rink_  
_We used to roll at the rink_

Richie stares at the abandoned roller rink in front of him, the once bright neon letters that spelled out Derry’s Roller Palace is now a cracked, eye sore with the a few of the giant letters crooked and hanging on by a thread. He shoves his hands in his pockets and kicks at some loose gravel. He had spent so many of his days and nights of his pre-teen and teen years at this sorry place. But he didn’t regret all that time spent there, shoved into that corner booth with the other Losers, occasionally trying his luck at pinball, flirting with anything with two legs and strapping on roller skates. Richie looks over to the side, following the pink streaks in the sky to see the sun setting, he cracks his neck then looks down at his watch.

6:45

Richie chuckles softly under his breath. He better take his leave soon, despite him just getting back in Derry, Bev won’t take any excuses if he’s late. He takes one last look at the roller rink, shakes his head and turns back towards his car.

_I used to talk way too much_  
_You used to know everything_  
_You couldn’t stand me, I couldn’t stand you_

They’re fourteen, it’s their last summer before high school, Stan, Ben, Bev and Bill are sitting at the Loser’s corner booth, Eddie and Mike are already in the rink, hands intertwined and skating around without a care in the world. Richie comes running up, words spewing from his mouth and holding two pairs of roller skates.

“Alright Stan the man, let’s go show Eds and Mikey they aren’t worth shit!”

“I’m not putting those damn skates on and I’m definitely not skating with you Richie.” He shakes his head adamantly, last time he agreed to go on the rink with Richie, he went flying into a group of 12 year-old girls and got hit with a purse by a mother. Thankfully Bill and Mike talked the managers out of calling their parents, or banning Stan from the rink for the rest of the week.

“God Staniel could you at least try to loosen up? Isn’t that stick up your ass a little uncomfortable?” Richie grins, waving one of the pairs of skates in Stan’s face.

“Shove your opinion up your ass Tozier!” Stan swings his hand without looking, and just barely catches Richie’s arm, but he still gets a satisfying smack when he makes contact. Richie pouts at him and Stan rolls his eyes.

“Could you two at least pretend you like being in the same room together?” Bev laughs, throwing an arm over Ben’s shoulders, “for me??” Richie responds with a loud laugh and blows a kiss to Bev, who pretends to catch it and put it in her pocket.

“Well I guess if Stan the man here would rather be Stan the stiff, I’m gonna go tear it up on the rink and talk to those chicks over there.” Richie shoots a wink at his friends, then turns to send an exaggerated wink to the girls on the other side of the rink. To Stan’s surprise instead of the girls blowing off Richie, they giggle and wave back. It makes Stan’s stomach tighten and his eyebrows furrow, but he shakes his head and tries to relax. Richie slams down one of the pairs of skates on the table in front of Stan and proceeds to pull on his own pair. He throws up double finger-guns while clicking his tongue in that obnoxious, smug way that makes Stan roll his eyes and melt at the same time. He watches sharply as Richie circles the rink and throws himself in between Eddie and Mike, then pulls away when he reaches the girls. Stan feels his face start to twist back into a scowl when one of the girls makes a point to laugh loudly at whatever Richie has just said and place a hand on his arm.

“You okay Stan?” Ben leans towards Stan, whispering just loud enough for Stan to hear.

“Just peachy Ben,” Stan looks away as Richie leans in to whisper into her ear, “just peachy…”

_The rink was the place but in that space and time I was too young for you_  
_As you were for me, to worry ‘bout Frooties and Trues_  
_Till I found out all of the shawtys with cooties was cute_  
_And realized what booties could do_

Richie purses his lips as his mind wanders, he tries to shake off the more unpleasant roller rink memories and starts his car. As he starts his drive, he smiles as he thinks of the Losers, and this long over due reunion. After high school, they had stayed in touch but gone in their separate ways for college, they hadn’t seen each other in person for three years, it was even difficult to coordinate the holiday’s properly. They were all seniors now, he knew Bill and Ben would be pursuing his masters, and the rest of the Losers were still trying to figure out what to do next. But it was winter break, and they were all finally back in Derry at the same time.

“Fuck…” Richie mutters as he pulls into Ben’s driveway, his parents were visiting relatives, he remembers Ben mentioning that’d he’d be leaving in two days to join them so the house was there’s to trash in the time being. Richie pulls on his old leather jacket, slips out of the car and ruffles his hair. He let’s out a deep breath and walks up to the front door, he can hear the music blaring behind the door, and not even a second later after he knocks the door is flying open.

“Richie fucking Tozier, late as ever!” Richie grins as he Bev throws her arms around his neck and sloppily kisses his cheek.

“Late? Didn’t you say 7?”

“I said 6! Jesus, get your hearing checked, now come on in you’re the last one and everyone’s been dying to see you!!” Bev drags him into the house, handing a red cup full of what looks like beer into his hands.

“Even..?” Richie trails, biting his lip.

“Everyone Tozier.” Bev pats his chest, and they turn the corner into the living room, “hey look who the cat finally dragged in!!” Richie grins as Bill and Ben rush him, followed closely by Eddie and Mike. But his eyes focus on the man in the back, man being the key word, Stan Uris. He’s filled out more, shoulders broad, tall as hell, hair styled carefully and just as beautiful, if not more, as Richie remembers him.

“Hey Stan the man.” Richie offers a soft smile as he comes face to face with him.

“Hey Rich.” Stan awkwardly half smiles, neither of them make a move to hug like with the others, they just stare into each others eyes.

“Been awhile.”

“Yeah.”

“You look good.”

“So do you.”

Richie bites his lip again, and runs a hand through his hair. He misses the way Stan’s eyes follow his motions closely, the way Stan stares so intensely as he captures his bottom lip with his teeth.

“I’m gonna go get a drink Rich.” Stan sighs, turning away from him.

“I’ll go with you!” Richie states, a little more desperate than he would’ve liked to sound.

“You already have one, why don’t you go catch up with the others.” Stan slinks off, leaving Richie by himself.

_You ain’t buy tokens no more_  
_You just hip roll at the rink_  
_You had a [boyfriend], I couldn’t stand him_

They’re sixteen, Richie is sat with the rest of the Losers, arm’s crossed tightly and gritting his teeth as his eyes caught onto Stan hanging off of his boyfriend as the asshole played pool. They’d been dating for three months, and Stan kept bringing him around the rink, barely talking to the Losers, especially avoiding Richie just to sit there and watch the pool playing fucker or to be arm candy. It made Richie’s blood boil.

“What the fuck is his name again?” Richie slams his hand on the table, causing the cups to rattle and some of the others to jump.

“Rich, they’ve been dating for three months…I would think you would know by now.” Eddie scoffs, and Mike gently nudges his boyfriend. Richie doesn’t bother looking back at them, he just narrows his eyes at Stan kissing this guy.

“His names Alex, they met at temple.” Bill states, Richie turns and glares right at the boy.

“Yeah well I didn’t fucking ask where they met Bill.” Richie’s words are venomous and Bill flinches, out of all of them Richie is the last to use any harsh tones seriously.

“Hey cool it Richie.” Bev hisses at him, and Richie shakes his head, burying his face into his hands.

“I’m sorry Billy, fuck, I’m sorry I snapped like that.” He groans loudly.

“It’s alright Rich, really.” He feels Bill place a hand on his shoulder, giving Richie a soft shake. Richie closes his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts, trying to get the image of Stan all over that guy out of his mind.

_But when they play [“Purple Rain”, by Prince], I am his stand-in_   
_I mean it’s just dancing_   
_It’s harmless as fuck_

Richie rolls his eyes when he hears the song playing, of course it’s this song, of all the songs to play it’s his and Stan’s song. The rest of the Losers have gone off to their usual places at the rink when they weren’t at the booth. Eddie and Mike staring lovingly at each other as they circled the rink, Ben and Bev competing with each other at pinball and Bill chatting up anyone he though was cute that happened to walk by the snack bar.

“Dance with me?” Richie rolls his eyes again and looks over at Stan, standing there as if he’s done nothing wrong, standing there as if he isn’t constantly blowing off his friends and avoiding Richie like he’s the fucking plague.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Richie raises a brow, Stan laughs, of course Richie doesn’t even bother with small talk, always straight to the point.

“Had to leave.” Richie snorts at the response, and turns back to looking at the menu for the snack bar, despite already having it memorized, which Stan knows he does.

“This is our fucking song asshat, so get up and dance with me.” Stan grabs Richie’s wrists and pulls at him. Richie just gives in and let’s Stan hand him the skates.

Richie ignores the stares from the other Loser’s as Stan pulls him onto the rink, slinging Richie’s arm around his shoulders. They hold each other close as the circle around, they soon drift into the middle and start spinning with each other. Stan was only an inch taller than Richie, it was more than comfortable having his arms thrown over Richie’s shoulders as their heads were pressed together and Richie’s arms wrapped around his waist. They were rocking off beat, but Richie could give less of a shit.

“Dip me?” Stan asks softly, and Richie’s eyes go wide.

“Last time I dipped you, you slapped me into a new generation.” Stan chuckles under his breath and shakes his head, pulling away enough to look Richie in the eyes.

“But you didn’t drop me, I trust you.” Fuck. Richie had heard something similar before, from the same boy in fact. When they had kissed, back when they were thirteen. He had told Richie he trusted him, that he would never hurt him, it was their first kiss with each other, with anyone. Richie focuses back on the matter at hand.

“Well if his royal highness so commands!” Richie pulls away, Stan’s arms fall away just so his hands are linked behind Richie’s neck. Richie leads them to spin slowly, and just as they reach the right speed, he bends his knee just enough and tips Stan, managing to dip him low enough to cause the boy to erupt in giggles but not throw either of them off balance. Their faces too close, and Richie pulls them back up, and backs away. Skating off the rink, skating away from Stan.

_We can have a party, just listening to music_  
_Like we used to do_  
_I’ll get close to you_

Richie practically screams in the middle of his conversation with Mike and Ben. “Purple Rain” is playing and fuck hopefully Stan is in the bathroom or outside watching the stars or something, anything so Richie doesn’t have to face him while the song plays.

“Dance with me?” Richie wants to run, but he swallows the feeling and turns towards Stan.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Richie jokes, but he sees the way Stan flinches slightly and wishes he could take it back.

“Long gone.” Stan grabs Richie’s wrists and pulls him away from the furniture. He’s taller now, but he still throws his arms around Richie’s shoulders and leans his head against his the best he can. Richie ignores the way that Stan shivers as he slowly snakes his arms around his waist, and this time around they sway on beat. The longer they stay pressed together, the more the world around them seems to fade, but the song is coming to an end, and they both know that they’ll be hit with the awkward air that had surrounded them earlier.

“Dip me?” Stan whispers, and Richie just nods, pulling away and staring into Stan’s eyes. He manages to twirl Stan, and then gently grabs his waist and dips him down, they’re faces closer than necessary. The song ends, and Richie pulls them back up so they’re standing, their hands returning to their sides and they both take steps back.

“Um, I…uh, need air.” Stan stammers, turning on his heels and racing up the stairs.

“Up the stairs to the left, that first door you see, it’s the guest room there’s a balcony. I’m sure that’s where he’s hiding.” Ben pushes Richie towards the stairs, he mutters a thanks and races up.

Richie inhales deeply as he looks out the glass sliding door, Stan is looking up towards the moon, illuminated by a tiny porch light. Richie can feel his hands shake, but it’s time, time to cut the crap and say what needs to be said. He pushes the door open, and slides it close behind him quietly, he tilts his head at Stan, who is still unaware of his presence.

“I was scared.” Richie confesses, and Stan jumps, whipping his head around to look at Richie. Richie steps forwards slowly, until he’s against the railing, he stands just close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Stan, but not so they’re actually touching.

“Not with my sexuality, that was never the issue. I was scared of you, what I felt for you to be exact.” Richie laughs in a bitter tone.

“Richie…”

“Just..please let me explain. I was so fucking in love with you, I can’t even tell you when those feelings started. Honestly I think I’ve been in love with you since we first met. But I think we was too young to understand it, I think I didn’t understand how intense my feelings were for you.” Richie sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He can feel Stan’s eyes on him and he wants to stop, he doesn’t want to go any further.

“You were so important to me, shit. If I could’ve taken the stars out of the sky and given them to you…I’m getting off topic. I didn’t want to date, I wanted you, I didn’t want say that’s my boyfriend, I wanted to say he’s mine, I didn’t want to be a teenager with you Stan, I wanted to be a grown man, and, and, and that scared me…fuck am I making any sense?” Richie feels tears pricking at his eyes, and he’s not sure why. He finally turns to look at Stan, to see his eyes starting to water.

“You’re speaking in past tense.” Stan whispers, and Richie sees his bottom lip quiver.

“Jesus, Stanny, you really think I could fall out of love with you? We didn’t talk for three years and all I could think of was you. How you were probably off being in love with some other guy, how you were making new friends, how you were living a life I wasn’t apart of. I even thought about what you were eating for breakfast or if you still had that bracelet I made from the shoe laces I stole from the skates when the roller rink closed…”

“Is this why you didn’t call me?” A tear slips from Stan’s eye and Richie is starting to panic.

“I was so scared of my own feelings, somewhere along the way I thought I scared you too. I thought I was far too intense for what you wanted, I thought I would suffocate you and you deserved better than that.” Richie practically cries.

“Richie! You asshole I loved you! I felt the same fucking way! I wanted to be yours, I wanted you to be mine!” Stan screams, his hands flying up to tug at his hair, messing it up.

“Loved or love?” Richie whispers, he feels his heart drop at the though that Stan was over him, who could blame him. Stan grabs Richie’s face and slams there lips, the kiss is wet and messy, they’re both crying. When they run out of air they pull each other into a embrace and sobs wrack through their bodies.

“We’re fucking idiots.” Stan finally breathes out, his face buried in the crook of Richie’s neck.

“When we should’ve been idiots that are fucking.” Richie smirks, and yelps when he feels Stan jab a finger into his side.

“I love you, Uris.”

“I love you, Tozier.”

_We’ve got so much history baby, maybe_  
_Maybe you and I were meant to be_

“Richie, where the hell are we going?” Stan laughs as Richie speeds down the street.

“Just wait!” Richie makes a sharp turn that knocks Stan around in the passenger seat.

“Babe! We’re in Derry, you’re gonna get a ticket!!”

“Not if we’re here at our destination, now get out.” Stan rolls his eyes but slides out of the car as his boyfriend commands.

“Derry’s Roller Palace? This place is still standing?” Stan stares in awe, but his attention is caught when he hears music softly playing, “hey Rich you hear that? Sounds like…”

“Our song? Yeah.” He turns to see Richie down on one knee, the car doors hanging open the speakers singing softly to them.

“Wha-”

“Care to be mine forever Uris?”

“You know it.”


End file.
